Griselda Salazar (Fear)
Griselda Salazar is a character in AMC's Fear The Walking Dead. Description She is described as being Salvadoran. Moved to the States with her husband in the 1980s and had a child. Strong. Big heart but quiet. Trusts only two people on the planet - her husband and her daughter. She'd die for either one. Pre-Apocalypse El Salvador Griselda lived in El Salvador with her husband before moving to Los Angeles to escape the civil war and opening a barber shop in the downtown area of the city. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 "So Close, Yet So Far" As the outbreak began, Griselda was residing in her home in downtown Los Angeles with her husband and daughter, Ofelia Salazar. As the riots began to spiral out of control, Griselda remained in her shop as Daniel Salazar locked it down, but not before allowing Travis Manawa, Christopher Manawa, and Liza Ortiz to seek refuge inside. As rioters looted stores and burned cars in the streets, Griselda often prayed for the safety of her family and friends. "The Dog" Griselda, along with her husband and daughter, in addition to Travis, Chris and Liza are inside their business. After Chris notifies the five that the walls are burning, they quickly leave as rioters enter their shop. As they try to make their way to Travis' truck, the police unleash a high-pressure hose on the rioters on the scaffolding, causing it to collapse and pin Griselda down. The five manage to lift the collapsed scaffolding up to get her out and find that she has sustained an injury on her leg as a result of the collapsed scaffolding. "Not Fade Away" Griselda continues to recover from her injury in bed under the care of her family and Liza. However, due to the limitation of medicine and professional help, her foot is drastically suffering from the injury. Fortunately for the Salazars, Bethany Exner arrives in the safe zone with other medical personnel and is able to assess each survivor in need of assistance. Dr. Exner makes arrangements to have Griselda and Daniel transferred to a medical facility for surgery. Later that night as Griselda rests, the National Guard comes to remove her for evacuation. However, the soldiers do not allow Daniel to come along and take Nick instead. Not fully trusting the National Guard and worried about Griselda, Liza chooses to follow them with Dr. Exner in the medical convoy. "Cobalt" Griselda went through surgery and her foot had to be amputated by Dr. Exner due to it being so damaged. She is found by Liza in a recovery ward, though she is suffering from septic shock and nothing can be done to save her. As Griselda's health begins to drastically decline, she mumbles about the Devil and what she is responsible for, accepting her upcoming fate as resolution for what she did in her past. She then dies once the swelling in her brain cuts off all blood supply. Before Dr. Exner can shoot Griselda in the head to prevent reanimation, Liza chooses to be the one to put Griselda down. "The Good Man" While escaping the refugee camp, the group encounters a mound of ash and burned bodies. Griselda's one-legged corpse is among them, causing Ofelia to break down crying. Death Killed By *Riot officers and rioters (Indirectly Caused, Alive) As Travis, Liza, Chris and the Salazars leave the Salazar's barber shop, they proceed towards Travis' van to get out of the riot. They pass through a scaffolding where riot officers blast a high-pressure hose on rioters on top of a scaffolding, collapsing it and pinning Griselda's leg and causing the injury that would lead to her foot being amputated. *Infection (Alive) After she had her foot amputated by the staff at the National Guard's hospital, Griselda quickly went into septic shock. Eventually, her brain began to swell, cutting off the blood supply to her head and killing her. *Elizabeth Ortiz (Before Reanimation, Out of Mercy) To prevent Griselda from reanimating as a zombie, Liza shot her in the head with a cattle gun. Her corpse is later cremated by the staff of the compound, as discovered by Daniel and a grief-stricken Ofelia. Relationships Daniel Salazar TBA Ofelia Salazar TBA Liza Ortiz Griselda is shown to like and trust Liza. When Griselda is injured, Liza treats her wound to which Griselda appears to be thankful for. Liza is shown to worry for Griselda's well being after Griselda's foot is amputated. After Griselda's death, Liza chooses to shoot her in the head to prevent reanimation. Liza is saddened by the death of Griselda greatly. Appearances Fear The Walking Dead Season 1 *"So Close, Yet So Far" *"The Dog" *"Not Fade Away" *"Cobalt" *"The Good Man" (Corpse) Trivia *The casting call for this character used the name Marisa Pena. *Griselda does not speak English fluently, and prefers to speak Spanish. *She is the second character (after Calvin) in ''Fear The Walking Dead'' to be amputated **Her leg was amputated. **Coincidentally, both her and Calvin's legs were amputated. *Griselda is currently the only recurring character in the series to appear in promotional art for the show. References Category:Fear The Walking Dead Characters Category:Walking Dead Characters